world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Kozel
Jonathan Peter Kozel, known to his friends as Jack, was a friendly, mild-mannered, brave young man living in Dillon, Texas. Since awakening as a demigod and the son of the Norse god Vidar, Jack has become tempermental, jealous, and cruel. Jack possesses a strong desire for vengeance and capacity for hatred in his efforts to right the wrongs he has perceived himself to have suffered. He is the ex-boyfriend of Piper 'Brandenbury. Personality Jack Kozel is a man who has lost everything twice, and what's worse, he knows this time it was his fault. Since being claimed by his father, the Norse god of revenge, he has changed considerably from the happy, easy-going young man he used to be. Due to his father's corrupting influence, he has become quiet, calculating and tempermental. While he normally exhibits a passive demeanor, he is quick to anger and violence. He moves and speaks with cold, calculated intent, and nothing is wasted. Despite this, he is never afraid to take a risk. Having lost everything he cared about, he is consumed with revenge and a desire to regain what he has lost, no matter what cost. Jack Kozel was once a mild-mannered, witty young man with a flair for the written word. Friendly, easy-going and charming in his own, kind of dorky way, Jack also possessed a deep, reckless courage and the spirit of a protector, two things his normally cheerful demeanor didn't seem to hint at. He had a penchant to be overlooked, despite his relxed nature and goofy sense of humor helping him make friends relatively easily. As someone who had lost everything before, Jack had finally started to reassemble his life and he is willing to do anything to protect that, and to keep others from experiencing the same, crushing losses that he did. Intelligent and creative, Jack is also an excellent writer and his sense of humor often translates into his (rarely serious) writing. He is often quietly sarcastic and often times the targets of such verbal teasings are rarely aware that he has said anything against them at all. He is also a surprisingly good actor, possessing good stage presence. His creativity has started to lean away from innocent writing and more toward clever traps and schemes for revenge. All in all, Jack is a broken, angry young man who has lost everything and is intent to bring his most hated enemy down to his level. History Early Childhood Jack was born the eldest son of Stanley and Mary Kozel, an office manager and high school teacher in Pasadena, California. He grew up in a comfortable, middle-class home and was a happy child. Jack was known for being a very silly boy who was obsessed with jokes, comic books and old movies, especially Japanese Kaiju films, like Godzilla. He was always a bright boy who got along well with his little brother and what few friends he had. He was always well-behaved, polite, and kind to others. ''Teen Angst'' As Jack grew older and started trying to find his own voice and place in the world, he found himself contantly teased by older kids for his interests and strange sense of humor. He would often he beaten up, given swirlies, get his lunch stolen, his comics ripped apart or burned by bullies. Whenever he would try to lash out, he would always get beaten up by the older boys and would then get in trouble for fighting. As a pre-teen, he began to find a safe place in his writing, which would still occasionally be stolen and either mass-produced in an effort to embarrass him or simply destroyed by his tormentors. Eventually, Jack fell in with other loner cast-aways, finding safety in numbers by hanging out with the goth and emo kids. For the first time in a long time, Jack started to feel like he belonged to a group again, even if his schoolwork suffered and his behavior became much more sullen and withdrawn at home. Early in his junior year of high school, however, his mother suffered a heart-attack, an event that rocked him to the core. As he sat with his mother, unsure if she would survive another day, he had an epiphany about his current lifestyle and after that, decided he wanted to try to be happier, if not just for his mother. Even though he lost his goth friends (except his friend Darren, who was cool), he found he was happier once he began acting like his old self a lot more. ''Looking Up'' Jack was living a happier, healthier life and even had a girlfriend by Thanksgiving; his longtime friend and crush, Kim Fortuna. Indeed, things were really looking up for Jack. He began participating in his community, joined the drama club and otherwise found himself much, much happier than he had been for years. Although he was still a target for bullying, Jack found that standing up against them, using his wits instead of his fists, often defused situations before they escalated into violence. ''Hell on Earth'' On July 4, 2012, a massive, unseasonal stormfront known as Hurricane Michael hit the Los Angeles area. The devastation was extensive, though Pasadena managed to escape relatively unscathed. Jack helped in the clean-up efforts in Santa Monica and other coastal areas. Only days later, several commercial airliners crashed out of the sky into residential areas around Los Angeles County. While Jack was nowehre near the crashes, his mother was not so lucky--she was in a traffic jam returning from work when the overpass she was stuck on was struck by the airplane. Her body was never recovered from the devastation. Jack's family was devastated, and Jack himself mourned heavily, though his sorrow had little time to incubate. Within days, strange storms began to hit the area, as well as massive riots, gang fights and relative social breakdown. Complete anarchy began to take hold as the local government became unable to control the outcry devastation and the clogged freeways out of the city became hunting grounds for criminals and opportunists. The airport was closed down and martial law was declared on July 21, 2012. During this time, Jack witnessed many strange and horrific sights, including the demonic possession of man in the street, as well as traveling, Lesser Demons in black smoke form, though he was unaware of the true nature of these things. He grew to fear the night and every time he set foot out of his house was a struggle to survive. Soon, everything was being rationed and by the 23rd, power was lost even as far out as Pasadena. On the evening of July 27, the Los Angeles Storm Riot occured, which was a massive riot that officially cost more than 200 people their lives (though estimates place the casualties much highter). The first of four barrages of flaming hailstones fell from the sky, which destroyed massive chunks of property, including the high school. This sparked a violent outburst from the majority of the disenfranchsied populace, and whe the National Guard was overrun, there were hundreds of armed, scared and angry civilians. In addition, vampires, demons and other groups of monsters began openly attacking in the streets, opposed by roaming groups of hunters. During this riot, a demonically-possessed man broke into Jack's house and killed his father in front of him. Jack and Ian managed to escape, fleeing into the streets and to the hills. Jack met up with Darren and together, the three of them had to fight out of the city. On the way, Jack saw a vampire feeding on a woman and tried to intervene, but was injured in the process. When he woke up, he was alone, separated from his best friend and brother. It would be another two days before he got out of the city, and by that time he would be forced to take two lives in order to survive, a decision that still haunts him to this day. Once in the hills, he met up with Darren in a survivors camp in the hills, where they hunted and burned stacks of wood planks to stay warm at night. Jack learned Ian didn't make it to the hills and had been shot by a scared woman during the panic. Enraged, Jack stormed back into the city, to the ruins of the high school where Ian had been shot. He found the woman and learned she and her companions had been forced to cannabalize Ian's body to survive. In a fit of anger, Jack took the woman's gun and killed every one of them. Jack would continue to live in the hills, scraping together a living and doing what had to be done to survive. Darren didn't make it. In mid-August, when the government began extracting survivors from the ruins of Los Angeles and sending the refugees around the country to find new homes, Jack was sent to the small town of Dillon, Texas to live on a farm with the Nakada family. He hated this new town and new life, though he did what he could to make the best of his situation. He planned to ride out his senior year in his new, unwanted home and leave to New York as soon as he graduated. He was unaware, however, that life was about to become, much stranger and much more beautiful than he could have ever dreamed of... Notable Accomplishments --Present during the banishing of Sadie McKyer --Fought against the Kerberoi. --Fought against the Moon Wraith. --Founding member of the Ghostbusters. --Accepted his father's Claiming. Notable Kills --Vinny Rourke (S01E09) --Emmet Rourke time (S01E11) Relationships with Others Of all the people he'd met in Dillon, the most important is his former girlfriend, Piper Brandenbury. He was smitten almost immediately with the charmingly strange girl from England and she was his everything. he loved her more than anything else and desired above all else to protect her. Through their adventures together, he became increasingly worried and paranoid about keeping her safe. To try to keep her safe, he gave her the ultimatum of choosing between him and hunting monsters and putting spirits to rest. When she chose hunting, he was devastated, even more so when he discovered she almost immeditely began dating Emmett Rourke. This more than anything drove Jack to his father's influence. Jack still loves Piper and wants her to side with Asgard in the hopes of trying to win her back. Emmett is a half-werewolf/half-demigod and the son of the Greek god of the forge, Hephastus. Jack has disliked the gypsy punk fromt he day he met him, in large part due to the young man's massive crush on Piper and the knowledge that Piper returned those feelings at one time. He held Emmett at arm's length until he gave in to his father's influence, killing Emmett's brother Vinny. He hates Emmett now; he hates the son of Hephastus more than anything else in the world and killing Emmett was the single most satisfying moment of Jack's entire life. Now, after Emmett's resurrection and having suffered losing Piper to him (as Jack sees it), Jack wants more than anything to bring Emmett the kind of pain and loss that the werewolf brought him. Jack will not rest until he's driven Emmett to his knees with madness and despair, at which time Jack plans to destroy Emmet, sending him somewhere even the gods of Death cannot reach him. And Jack knows of such a place. Andrew Bellamy was probably Jack's best friend outside of Piper. He really liked the former criminal and surprisingly, trusted him among the Ghostbusters more than any other member. He is broken up that Andrew now counts himself among Jacks' enemies, and he is even sadder about the Prophecy he's been told about the fateful battle with the son of Hermes that is to come. Despite his strong friendship with Andrew, he understand that Andrew has chosen his side and must suffer the same fate as the rest of them. Moses Barrett is one of Piper's oldest friends and he is often like a brother to her. Due to this, Jack trusted Moses quite a bit, almost as much as Andrew. As Moses refused the Claiming and is currently on the run with Piper, Jack knows that Moses is the most dangerous member of their crew, and he sad that he will be forced to take Moses out of the equation, one way or the other. Jack could really care less about Ed Baker or Corwin Patel. He thinks Ed is a cruel malicious bully and that Corwin is a stupid stoner. Yes, it's tragic that Corwin died but he was never really that close to Jack. He was Emmett's friend and since being influenced by his father, that's enough to earn Corwin his enmity. Vidar, the norse god of Vengeance, Forests and Silence, is Jack's true, biological father. The god is cruel, vindictive and terribly cunning. Jack respects his father, the only dependent person he can now find solace in. Powers and Abilities Jack not only has a bit of conventional, mundane training but also possesses some manner of supernatural talent. '--Acting:' Jack is a surprisingy natural stage talent. '--Bilingual:' Jack is fluent in Spanish. '--Computer Use:' Jack is very skilled with use in computers and similar technology. '--Enhanced Durability: '''Jack is capable of witstanding a great deal of physical punishment, and his skin is very difficult to break. His body is just able to take more damage than normal humans, such as when he fell more than 20 feet from the top of an overpass. Additionally, he cannot get sick. '--Enhanced Strength:' Jack possesses a strange, supernatural strength. He has been seen going toe-to-toe with the Man in Black and a possessed Ed Baker. He has also been seen leaping 18 feet vertically with only a minor running start, as well as throwing a punch with enough force to crack concrete and bend steel. '--Norse Combat:' Jack is trained by Vidar and the hero Sigfried in the art of Norse Combat, including fighting with sword, spear, axe and bow. '--Rage:' The angrier Jack becomes, the stronger and tougher he becomes. '--Writer:' Jack is an above-average writer. Paraphernelia Jack carries with him a few items that aid him in his journeys. '--Backbiter:' This enchanted knife was given to him by his father, Vidar. It has been crafted especially to kill any living thing, much like a Hunter's knife. It is known to cause horrible, decaying and necromantically-infected wounds that are difficult to heal. '--Protective Runestone:' This object is a simple stone that has had a powerufl rune carved into it, which makes Jack immune to magical forms of tracking while the stone is on his person. Weaknesses Jack does suffer from a few weaknesses that hinder him. '--Paranoia:' Jack suffers from paranoia in the wake of the losses he has suffered. '--Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder:' Jack also suffers from PTSD. This gives him nightmares, flash backs and other negative symptoms. Notes --Jack's play-by actor is Colin Morgan. Trivia --Jack's favorite color is blue. --Jack's favorite movies are a cross between ''The Life Acquatic and The Avengers. --His favorite bands include Of Montreal, The Arcade Fire, Dropkick Murphys, Iron & Wine, Matt & Kim, Jonathan Coulton and Band of Horses. --Enjoys designing simple little video games. Category:Demigod Category:Asgardian Category:Neutral Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Son of Vidar Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Male Characters Category:Asgardian Demigod Category:Mythic Category:Mythic Season 1 Category:Mythic Season 2 Category:Planar Travelers Category:Characters